


【黛赤】賀禮

by Mayumi122



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 05:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16152821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayumi122/pseuds/Mayumi122
Summary: ※ 2018.10.01 黑籃官方發布動畫版藍光再錄，以及新角色歌(赤司 ‧ 黛)發表賀文※ 有生之年的角色歌！終於要推出了！謝謝官方！おめでとうございます～※ 黛赤沼民的勝利





	【黛赤】賀禮

結束了當日的訓練之後，洛山高中籃球部的二年級隊長赤司征十郎揩揩臉上的汗水走進了休息室，走到置物櫃前取出了自己的包包。就在此時，包包裡的手機彷彿是算準時機似的震動起來。赤司看了一眼來電顯示，忍不住揚起一絲不易察覺的淺笑。

「好久不見，黛前輩。別來無恙──」

「給我解釋。」電話另一頭的黛彷彿是咬著牙似的壓低了聲音說道。這個聲音赤司很熟悉，是那種黛發現自己被赤司以各種名義拐騙到東京或是拐到餐廳或是拐到任何赤司想去的地方時發出的不滿聲。

雖然知道對方的意思，但赤司還是明知故問，一面優哉游哉地走向隊長專用的辦公桌並打開電腦：「我不明白黛前輩的意思。請問我需要解釋什麼？」

「你這──」黛似乎費了很大勁才收回了後面的形容詞。赤司心情愉快地拿著手機，聽著電話另一端的黛沉默了很久之後才道：「你沒看新聞？」

「黛前輩說的是最近颱風的新聞嗎？說起來關西地區受損的很嚴重呢！前陣子的颱風甚至造成機場和鐵路的──」

「你明明知道我說的不是那個！」電話另一端的黛簡直要吼出來了：「我說的是歌！ **我、跟你、要唱歌** ！」

 

赤司的眼睛掃過電腦螢幕上那行 **「速報：赤司征十郎˙黛千尋雙人合唱歌曲** **”Always Win”** **發表決定！」** 的跑馬燈，一面暗自忍住笑：「我剛好看到這則消息。真是令人意外呢黛前輩，沒想到前輩畢業之後我們還能有一起合作的機會，挺好的不是嗎？」

「才不好！」黛立刻頂了回來。赤司不說話，故意保持著沉默。黛似乎意識到自己反駁得太快，用力咳了咳之後才悶聲補上一句：「不，也不是說不好…….只是至少給我點心理準備啊！」

「但是之前前輩還沒畢業的時候，和實渕他們一起合唱的那首”Deep Fight”也獲得了很好的迴響不是嗎？既然五個人的合唱曲都能駕輕就熟，雙人曲應該更容易才是，我看不出前輩有什麼好擔心的。」

「……….」

查覺到電話另一端的沉默，赤司乘勢道：「再說，先前去卡拉ok的時候，黛前輩唱歌也唱得很投入不是嗎？剛開始雖然不願意去，但到最後前輩卻一直拿著麥克風都不肯放下來，我們都只有坐在旁邊拍手的份呢！」

「………………….」

「葉山和根武谷他們也說沒想到黛前輩居然對唱歌有這麼大的熱情，當時他們問說要不要再來一首的時候黛前輩可是毫不猶豫的連續點了十幾首歌呢！」

「動漫角色歌例外!!!!!!!!!!!」

「還有那次我們大家去我家的別墅度假的時候，黛前輩也是進了歌廳就出不來了，幸好我家的隔音設備很不錯才能一直唱到半夜──」

「你不要一直爆我的黑料啊！還有這種事情立刻把它忘掉！全部！」

「──所以我才以為黛前輩很喜歡唱歌呢！而且這次電視台給的薪水不低，我本來以為──」赤司加重了語氣，一字一句地說道：「前輩會想利用這筆薪水去買那個你中意了很久的限量林檎碳手辦！」

 

電話另一端再次陷入沉默。赤司也不急著催促對方，便點開了twitter，看見新歌發表的那則貼文下面一長串即將升天爆炸的哀號和一堆驚嘆號和更多的跪謝官方一定會買買買官方最高超期待兩人雙重唱等等的歡呼留言。

「──那個……林檎碳的手辦倒也不是那麼想要──」

赤司滾動滑鼠滾輪的手指頓了兩秒。

難不成他的預估錯誤？不是只要搬出林檎碳的話黛前輩就不會拒絕任何事的嗎？「你要換老婆了？」

「不換。」

 

黛的回答倒讓赤司迷惑起來，因為他知道黛有多喜歡那個手辦──每次他們一起去動漫店或漫展閒逛的時候赤司總要費一番力氣才能把黛從那個手辦櫃前騙走。「那你怎麼不買？」

「因為我有其他想買的模型。」

「真是意外。」赤司由衷地發出感嘆，因為黛這人很少會變心說想要買別的角色的模型。還不待他說話，黛立刻語速飛快的接道：「好吧好吧，反正我也不能拒絕對吧！跟你唱就跟你唱吧！但是我可得先說好不是因為想跟你唱才答應的。就這樣。」說完後，黛就立刻掛了電話。

赤司望著發出通話結束的嘟嘟聲的手機若有所思，雖然大多數時候對他來說黛前輩很好懂，但剛剛這通不明不白的電話到底是怎麼回事？到底是要來抱怨兩人要一起合唱還是有其他原因？

他仔細把這通電話的對話從頭到尾梳理過一遍之後，便再次拿起手機，從通訊錄中找出了某個人的名字之後按下了「撥打」。

 

「喂喂？樋口前輩？」

「是赤司嗎？好久不見！」

一番寒暄過後，赤司立刻飛快的切入的主題：「樋口前輩和黛前輩是同一所大學的吧？不好意思，我有些事情想請教一下……..」

 

*     *     *

 

黛在電腦桌前打著哈欠，把最後一行程式寫完之後按下儲存，終於把最難搞的一份作業搞定。看看時鐘才發現已經晚上了，索性起身打算到附近的便利商店買晚餐吃。

他才剛打開大門，卻碰見了正要按他門鈴的赤司。赤司手上抱著一個袋子，正要按下門鈴的手還舉在半空中。

「…………………你在這裡幹嘛？」

「送禮物。」赤司乾脆地說道，一邊將那個袋子遞到黛的面前：「做為我們終於有雙人合唱歌的賀禮。」

這種事情不需要送賀禮，而且還要想送什麼回禮的話很麻煩！

「黛前輩不需要送回禮哦！因為這是我想要送給你的！」

不要讀我的心！

「我並沒有刻意去讀，因為黛前輩的表情都寫在臉上了。」

「切。」

「看樣子黛前輩還沒吃晚餐吧？我也還沒吃，不如我們一起──黛前輩？」

赤司停了下來，看見黛把盒子從禮物袋裡拿出來的那一刻全身僵住。

 

「……………….赤司！」

「不客氣。」

「我不能收這個！」

「但黛前輩一直很想要這個模型不是嗎？甚至比林檎碳的模型更想要呢！」

「我….我沒說我不想要！但不是你來送！你送的我絕對不收！」

「有什麼關係？這樣前輩就不用刻意再去買一個了不是嗎？還是說前輩認為有兩個比較好？」

赤司微笑著指著黛手上的黏土人角色模型盒子，上面的名字赫然寫著「赤司征十郎」。

 

「一個是以前的我，一個是現在的我，一起放在前輩的桌上盯著你讀書這樣想想也挺不錯的！」

「不要！你自己都不覺得超恐怖嗎？光你一個跑到我家門前按電鈴就已經夠驚悚了！再來兩個我可不要！」

「意思是說一個就夠了吧？那麼請務必好好珍惜這個模型。」因為是未推出的版本，所以赤司費了一番力氣才弄到這個目前世上僅有一個的模型成品，不過他認為這些完全沒必要再向黛提起。

「你自己送你的模型給我你都不覺得羞恥感爆棚嗎？我都尷尬的不行你居然還這麼氣定神閑…..真是敗給你了。」

「並不會哦！因為是黛前輩喜歡的模型啊！」

「行了…..別再說了….」黛一手摀面，一手抬起制止了赤司繼續說下去。「所以你不惜大費周章地替我弄來這個模型是為了什麼？」

「我希望能和前輩好好和合作，因為是我們第一次，可能也是最後一次要一起出合唱曲了。我想要好好把握這個機會。」

「切…..居然只是為了這種事……….」

「並不是『這種事』！這件事對我來說很重要！」赤司加強了語氣：「我希望前輩能以同樣的心情認真看待這件事…….唔！」

赤司痛的輕呼了一聲，因為剛剛黛在他額頭上重重的彈了一下：「對你的事情，我什麼時候不認真過？不如說，我時刻都不敢鬆懈大意啊！」

「黛前輩說這種話的時候都不覺得羞恥嗎？對喜歡的後輩說從來不會不認真什麼的……」

「不要拿我的話回敬我！」黛怒聲道，一邊把黏土人的盒子小心地放好之後鎖上大門。「我要去吃晚餐了，去不去？」

「黛前輩真是太有趣了，完全沒想要反駁我的話呢！」

「嘖。」

 

赤司淡淡一笑，伸手牽住了黛朝後方伸出的手之後，兩人肩並肩的朝著一家餐廳走去。

 

**──End**

**Author's Note:**

> 看到黛赤終於有角色歌的消息之後整個下午都坐不住了。那時候看到的時候還以為看錯，畢竟都完結這麼久了又再出角色歌實在很不現實，沒想到官方居然藉著推出藍光動畫的機會把最後一組相棒組的角色歌推出，感謝官方，真的除了感謝官方之外不知道還能再說些什麼了。
> 
> My CP is reallllllllll !!!!
> 
> 而且還推出了同樣也是有生之年系列的奇蹟+光影版角色歌we are vorpal swords, 再度跪謝官方。
> 
> 另外，文中提到的黏土人也是前幾個月釋出的消息，奇蹟+光影組要出黏土人。發行時間未定，看起來很可能是各校球衣的版本，是否有出相棒組也是未定。有出了再考慮吧！ ~~因為刀劍的黏土人太多了現在沒地方擺了。~~
> 
> 期待明年三月的角色歌！
> 
> AkaMayu Always Win!


End file.
